1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a laminated electrode body configured such that a positive-electrode sheet, a separator layer, and a negative-electrode sheet are laminated in several layers.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of technique, there has been conventionally known a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-226910 (JP 2012-226910 A). This technique relates to a manufacturing method of a secondary battery, and includes: a zigzag-folding step of folding a separator in a zigzag manner by pressing the separator having a long belt shape by a plurality of guide members; a laminated-body forming step of forming a laminated body by alternately inserting sheet-shaped positive plates and negative plates into respective valley grooves of the separator thus folded in a zigzag manner, so that the positive plates and the negative plates are alternately laminated via the separator; a removal step of removing the guide members from the respective valley grooves of the separator; and a pressing step of pressing the laminated body in a direction where the positive plates and the negative plates are laminated. The zigzag-folding step is performed after the separator is set to a tension-free state. Hereby, the laminated electrode body in which the positive plate, the separator, and the negative plate are laminated in several layers is manufactured, and the laminated electrode body thus manufactured is accommodated in a rectangular case, so that a battery is manufactured.
However, in the manufacturing method described in JP 2012-226910 A, the zigzag-folding step includes sub steps of drawing of the separator, zigzag folding, taking-out, positioning, and insertion of the positive plates and the negative plates, and the like. This requires a long time and working efficiency is not good. Further, an apparatus that performs this manufacturing method requires respective devices for performing the zigzag-folding step, the laminated-body forming step, the removal step, and the insertion step, respectively, so the whole apparatus tends to upsize. Further, a device for punching out, in a short-strip shape, a long belt-shaped electrode wound in a roll shape so as to form sheet-shaped positive plates and negative plates in another step is required. This further requires a machining time, which causes such a problem that the whole apparatus is further upsized.